


The Quiet One

by orphan_account



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Kudos: 7





	The Quiet One

"_I got to ruuuuuun to keep from hidin'... and I'm bouuuund to keep on ridin'... I got one mooooore silver dollar..._"

"Penn, _enough_."

Penn shot Teller a grumpy look. "Well what the fuck am I supposed to do, neither of you fucks wanna put music on and I'm bored as shit."

Teller closed his eyes and sighed.

"And you just messed up the best part of the song."

"How tragic."

Penn stared out of the car window at the vast nothing that surrounded them. The evening sky was a deep purple. He had no idea which state they were in now.

He was sitting in the backseat of the car with Teller while Weir drove. He wished Weir was in the backseat instead. At least with Weir he could have a conversation.

Although Teller did talk when not performing, Teller didn't seem very interested in talking to Penn. Penn had tried, to no avail. He guessed he just wasn't interesting enough to the 30-year-old magic-obsessed Latin teacher.

He started drumming on his knees because he knew it annoyed Teller. Teller said nothing but Penn could feel anger radiating from him.

Penn glanced sideways at Teller. The older man had turned away and folded his legs up onto the seat, his eyes determinedly closed as he tried to sleep.

A couple hours later, he was shivering violently, curled into a ball and trying desperately to defend himself from the cold. He was wearing the thin black shirt and tights that also served as his costume. Penn frowned.

He took off his leather jacket and held it out to Teller. "Here, put this on."

Teller cracked one eye open to look at Penn's hand, then opened both eyes to gaze up at Penn's face. He hesitated. "Y-you're not c-cold?"

"Nah, I don't get cold. Pretty sure I'm part yeti," Penn replied with a smile, and Teller granted him a small smile as he took the jacket from Penn and quickly put it on.

Then he scooted over on the seat and laid his legs across Penn's lap, resting his head on Penn's shoulder and closing his eyes again. Penn's eyes widened. He considered pushing Teller away...

But then he decided he kind of liked Teller curled up against him. He looked at the rearview mirror and saw Weir raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugged in response, slipping his arm around Teller's shoulders and resting his head on top of Teller's.

He drifted off to sleep as he breathed in Teller's soft, sweet scent.

"Penn..."

Penn held Teller closer to him, murmuring incoherently into Teller's hair.

"PENN!!"

Penn jolted awake, wrenching his eyes open to look up at Weir, who was standing next to him. Penn looked around and saw that they were parked at a motel.

"We'll stay the night here," said Weir. "Can you wake Teller up?"

Penn yawned and looked blearily down at Teller, who was still curled into him. Penn smiled. Teller looked adorable and felt wonderfully warm against him... but he dutifully shook Teller's shoulder to wake him and called his name.

After getting no response to that, he tried shaking Teller harder and saying his name louder, but Teller still wouldn't wake up. He only curled up closer to Penn with each attempt.

Penn sighed heavily. "Alright then." He moved his arm down under both of Teller's, slid his other arm up under Teller's legs, swung his own legs out of the car and slowly and carefully lifted Teller in his arms as he stood.

Weir watched in concern. "You sure you got him? I can help you carry him..."

"Nah, it's cool, I got him," answered Penn. "Just get the door, would ya?"

Weir held the door to the motel room open as Penn carried Teller inside. There were two small beds. Weir told Penn to take one and put Teller in the other, but Penn shook his head.

"You guys can have the beds, I'm good with sleeping on the floor. Not the first time I've done it." He carried Teller over to one of the beds. "Can you pull the covers back so I can get him in this one?"

Weir did as Penn asked. Penn gently laid Teller down, letting his hand linger on Teller's thigh. He wasn't sure why he was doing it... but it felt lovely. Weir was getting changed and getting into his own bed and paying them no attention.

Penn began to pull back, and was about to lean down and take off Teller's boots when Teller's arms, which had slipped around Penn's shoulders when Penn had lifted him, tightened their hold on Penn.

Penn looked down at Teller's face but Teller's eyes were still closed. Teller pulled him even closer, murmuring in sleepy protest.

Penn stood there for a minute, leaning over Teller, unsure of what to do. He could pull Teller's arms off of him easily. Go lay down on the floor. Listen to Weir and Teller fall asleep as he curled up uncomfortably on said floor.

That was what he _should_ do.

But he felt something, warm and happy and... _hungry_... as Teller pulled him closer.

"Okay," he whispered, rubbing Teller's leg. "But let me take your boots off." Teller's arms loosened in compliance.

Penn slipped Teller's soft leather boots off his feet and also kicked off his own shoes. He climbed into bed... Teller moved over to give him more room, turning on his side and facing away from Penn. Penn pulled the covers over them both and settled down behind Teller, sighing contentedly. He let his arm drape across Teller's middle and closed his eyes to sleep.

Then he heard Teller shifting, and he felt Teller pressing back into him. He figured Teller was just getting more comfortable and thought nothing more of it at first.

But then Teller's ass slowly brushed up against Penn's crotch. Slowly, sensually, and intentionally.

Penn couldn't help the arousal that washed over him. His cock twitched in his pants. He felt himself getting hard. He knew that Teller felt it too because Teller's ass rubbed even more insistently against him.

Full of nervous excitement, Penn slid his hand over Teller's hip, and gently he pulled Teller back against him, thrusting forward just as gently. At this, both of them moaned softly. Teller's moan was breathy and needy.

Penn gripped Teller's hip, thrusting against him in a slow rhythm, panting with each thrust. He leaned forward, nuzzling Teller's neck and breathing him in, brushing his lips softly against Teller's skin.

Teller suddenly turned over and before Penn knew it their lips were joined in a frantic, passionate kiss. Penn groaned into Teller's mouth, put his hand on Teller's hip again and rolled Teller onto his back, moving quickly on top of him and between his legs.

He thrust his hips down against Teller's. "Sweet fucking christ," he breathed, voice nearly gone.

Then he stopped as the realization of what was happening hit him. He pulled up to look down into Teller's eyes, both of them panting, their lips swollen and slick from their kissing. Teller's eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, gazing predatorily up at Penn.

Penn resisted the call of those eyes. "Teller... what the fuck are we doing?" he asked softly.

"I should think it's pretty fucking obvious," said Teller with a smirk, licking his lips. And Penn, with great effort, resisted the call of those lips.

"But... _why_ are we doing this? You hate me... or at least you act like you do... and then you do this..."

"I don't hate you, Penn," Teller replied quietly. His fingers drifted up to caress the side of Penn's face and slid slowly into his hair. "I like you... I _really_ like you... I guess I'm just not very..." He paused to sigh with frustration, shutting his eyes. "I'm not good at expressing my emotions."

Penn smiled warmly down at Teller. "I'm not that great at it either." Teller smiled back at him, playing with Penn's hair.

Penn studied Teller's face intently. "So... you _really_ like me, huh..."

Teller grinned, pulling Penn's face down closer to his so that their noses touched. "Mmmhmmmm."

Penn let their lips brush together softly. "We probably shouldn't be doing this though, with Weir in the room." He pulled back with a frown. "I hope he hasn't heard us."

"Penn, just... stop listening to your brain, it's a lying son of a bitch," muttered Teller as he pulled Penn back down into an even hungrier kiss than before, and Penn's concerns became lost in the kiss.

His hips began rocking against Teller's again, and his hand returned to Teller's thigh. Teller sighed softly into Penn's mouth and his legs slid up around Penn's waist, holding Penn's body against his. Penn unhooked Teller's suspenders and eagerly started pulling Teller's tights down off his hips.

Teller grinned again. "You want that too, huh?" He helped Penn take his tights off, and then he flipped them over, straddling Penn. He pulled his shirt up over his head and gazed down at Penn.

His fingers delicately played over the tented front of Penn's pants. Penn's eyes burned into Teller's, his hand sliding over Teller's. And the sexiest, sultriest smile that Penn had ever seen spread across Teller's face.

He unbuckled Penn's belt, his fingers moving in a slow dance. They danced down over the button of Penn's pants, popped it open. Teller's eyes remained fixed on Penn's. Then he leaned down, shifting down towards the foot of the bed, eyes still on Penn's, and his tongue slowly emerged from his mouth to lick at Penn's cock through the stretched fabric of his pants.

Penn's head fell back. "_Fuck_," he breathed up at the ceiling. "Teller..."

"Don't come yet," said Teller huskily. "I don't want you to come yet." And then he carefully opened Penn's pants the rest of the way and gave Penn's cock a long, lecherous lick. Penn let out a whimper.

Teller drew circles around the tip of Penn's cock with his tongue, then ran his tongue over the slit, tasting Penn's precome and sighing with pleasure at the taste. Penn bit down hard on his bottom lip, struggling to not make a sound... struggling but failing. His fingers slid shaking into Teller's mane of golden brown curls.

He felt Teller's lips curl into a smirk against the head of his cock. Penn looked down lustily... and Teller took Penn's cock into the wet heat of his mouth.

Penn gripped Teller's hair tightly, letting out a strangled moan. He arched up into Teller's mouth and Teller pulled back. "I said _not yet_," Teller murmured. Penn's hips obediently fell back to the bed, and Teller's mouth enveloped Penn once more.

Teller's head moved up and down slowly, sliding further down each time. When the tip of Penn's cock reached the back of Teller's mouth, Teller pulled back and let it slide out of his mouth with a _pop_. He flicked his tongue at the head, licked at Penn's shaft once more and then moved back up the bed to straddle Penn again.

He looked down at Penn, hungrily but also nervously.

"I've never done this without lube," Teller said quietly. He glanced down at Penn's saliva-coated erection. Penn's hand slid onto Teller's thigh and rubbed reassuringly.

"We don't have to," Penn whispered. "If you don't want to."

Teller gazed down at him for a moment contemplatively... and then suddenly positioned himself above Penn's cock and slid down onto it. Penn felt Teller's body squeeze his cock, and he gripped Teller's hip hard, his fingernails biting into Teller's skin as he let out a moan of pleasure on the verge of pain. Teller threw his head back and answered with a similar moan, although his was more pain than pleasure.

Penn closed his eyes and bit his lip again as Teller started moving his hips back and forth. His teeth sank into his lip and drew blood as he fought the urge to moan at how good Teller felt.

Teller leaned down and kissed him, then pulled back with a blood-stained grin. "Does this feel good?" he whispered at Penn's mouth, still rocking his hips.

Penn couldn't hold back a groan. "It... it feels... unghhh..."

Teller leaned down to whisper into Penn's ear. "I want to hear you, Penn... I want to hear... every... fucking... thing... that I do to you." He marked each pause with an insistent thrust of his hips.

Finally Penn let go of his control and gripping Teller's hips, he thrust up into him wantonly, groaning loud and low. Teller met his thrust with one of his own, grinning against Penn's ear and groaning back at him.

Penn flipped them over and started thrusting deep and hard into Teller, making both of them cry out. Teller's fingernails raked at Penn's back and his legs clasped tightly around Penn's body.

Penn's thrusts picked up speed. Eventually he couldn't even moan, could only gasp against Teller's ear. He felt his orgasm creeping over him slowly.

"Son of a..."

He cried out Teller's name, thrust into him one last time and came hard inside of him. Teller followed suit, his body squeezing Penn's cock even harder. He pulled Penn close and moaned softly, planting a kiss deep in Penn's hair.

After a few moments, Penn pulled out and laid beside Teller, turned on his side, and Teller turned to face Penn.

"I've only ever been with women," said Penn softly. Teller smiled crookedly at him. Penn leaned into him, his lips touching Teller's in the softest of kisses, which Teller returned just as softly.

"I had no idea sex could be this good," said Penn, fingers trailing down Teller's body.

Teller smiled. "Me neither."

Penn looked past Teller towards Weir's bed, and then laughed. Teller turned to see what he was laughing at and saw Weir facing away from them with a pillow wrapped around his head.

"Well, I guess this'll be our first and last national tour." He grinned at Teller. "I hope you realize you're responsible for the dissolution of the Asparagus Valley Cultural Society."

Teller grinned back at him. "Two to tango, motherfucker."

~  
A/N: Song at the beginning is "Midnight Rider" by the Allman Brothers. Thank you, Allman Brothers, for aiding in my writing of gay porn.


End file.
